Two Herondale and one fray
by simbaxoxo
Summary: Clary created a time travelling portal and Victorians are coming over. Will is feeling alone when tessa and jem are acting all lovely dovey . so he has his eyes on clary but jace will not let that happen. but when jace cheats on her and Will is the only comfort in site would clary be able to resist those blue eyes any longer...
1. Chapter 1

Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath and added the final touches to the time travelling portal. She could hear her fellow shadow hunters talking and laughing. One more swirl. It was done. She couldn't believe that she created the first portal that could bring people or take you to anywhere in time you want. She was so proud of herself. A smile tugged at her face. They told her she got to chose who to bring to the future so she chose the Victorians. She had always admired that era the most. The fashion, the English accents and the manners. She looked at Jace who was pulling his middle finger and Alec. It would be a refreshing change.

'It's finished' she turned and faced them.

'Okay that's great Clary' maryse went over the list one more time 'listen all of you! JACE STOP LOOKING IN THE MIRROR FOR GODNESS SAKE! Okay boys you two will be showing around the three Victorian boys William, James and Gabriel and be NICE or else' she gave Jace a stern look.

'Wha... i am highly offended i am the nicest person you will ever meet just last week i let Alec touch my hair products! Ask him, didn't i Alec?'

'Yeah _touch _them not use them'

'Don't push your luck parabati'

Clary rolled her eyes and walked into Jace's arms. He gave her the sexist smile that would make even lesbian wet their panties and kissed her forehead. 'Are you excited?' she nodded and pressed her head on his chest. 'You don't know how proud of you' he could feel her smiling on her chest.

'Concentre everybody they will be coming soon. Okay Clary and Isabella you will be showing around the warlock girl Theresa and Jessamine and i will be showing around Henry and charlotte Branwell '

'i think they are coming' Isabella hoped up and down 'i hope they have some cute guys coming or else this will be a complete waste of an outfit'

'You look amazing Tessa! They will love you i am quite sure of it' Jem said leaning closer 'just be yourself and i don't think there is anyone who could hate you my beloved'

Tessa smiled and dived into Jem's arms. She felt complete and happy. Will's heart broke again into the tiniest pieces as he saw Tessa and jem hugging through the mirror. He closed his eyes and brought his focus back to himself and fixed his dashing bowtie. He was looking quite charming if he says so himself. Well if he was going to the future to meet the future herondale than he had to look fetching doing it. He had a hard time believing that this Clarissa Morgenstern could create a time travelling portal but then again he had heard she made the alliance rune between downworlders and the shadowhunters.

'William comes along now. They must be waiting for us. JEM AND TESSA WE GOING TO BE LATE and where is Jessamine?' charlotte asked

'She is still getting ready' jem replied

'That girl will be the death me honestly' as she rushed to Jessie room.

Jem walked over to Will and smiled as he said, 'maybe you will finally find that one true love in a different century', Will's eyes darted to Tessa who talking to Henry about something then said, ' i really doubt that will be happening any time soon.'

Charlotte, who was dragging Jessie by the arm, rushed every one toward the portal that was now glowing red.

'is this safe? I mean we don't even now the girl and what if this is trap to kill us all then all of you will be hearing a told you so'

'Shut up Will and just go through' Jessie said

'WHAT?! I am not going to be the first one to go through that death trap!'

'Grow some balls herondale' Gabriel smirked

'Shut it or i will cut your'

Jem step forward and climbed through the portal and was quickly followed by a worried Tessa. Will couldn't let them go through this death trap alone and he began to step through the portal when tripped and tumbled through. He could have bet his handsome face that it was Jessie who pushed him. She was going to die if he lived through this. But he was left open mouthed as he saw the inside of the portal. Red and white swirls came in front of his eyes. The colours were remarkable. Pink, blue, green, gold, peach and many he did not even know the names of. He could have stayed here all his life but he had to walk forward admiring all the different patterns and colours.

He slowly walked to the end of this usual portal taking his time because he really didn't want to see Jem and Tessa together. If it was up to him he would have stayed here for all his life but he kept walking. And just like he began in the portal he ended it. He fell on top of someone with beautiful fiery hair. His lips were a few inches away from her plump pink ones. Her big catlike eyes staring at him in shock as a frown formed on her creamy skin.

'Um hey. What's up' she said. He was just about to answer her when he was lifted up.

'Get of her gramps' a golden haired boy said to him as he helped the redhead up. Then she slowly slid into his arms.

Jem rushed to his side, 'Are you okay will?'

'Yeah i am fine but that bitch Jessamine pushed me while i was entering.'

'Hey i am Clary fray i mean Fairchild no i mean Morgenstern you know what just call me Clary'

'Well hello Clary. I am William herondale and i am awfully sorry for falling onto you like that and might i say if shadow hunting does not work out then you will have an excellent career as a personal cushion' he said with a smirk.

Clary went red 'thanks ill keep that in mind William'

'Call me Will and i certainly know who your first customer will be' he winked at her.

Her face reddened. It was cute knowing he was able to make her blush. The golden haired boy stiffened and shot daggers at Will.

'Back off herondale! She is mine. Talk to her again and you will have trouble making babies' Jace challenged him.

'Threaten me again Blondie and you will have trouble talking'

'Cut it out both of you' charlotte and maryse said in unison.

'i am awfully sorry for Jace's behaviour. Let's carry this convocation in the living room. YOU' she pointed at Jace, 'YOUR COMING WITH ME! NOW JACE!'

Jace groaned loudly but followed maryse. As everyone started leaving the room Will grabbed onto Clary's hand and whispered into her ears 'it will be nice seeing you around Miss Morgenstern'

He thought she was going to tell him that she has a boyfriend or something but she surprised him by matching his tone

and whispering into his ear, 'it will be nice knowing you too Mr. Herondale'

She left him hanging as his mouth dropped. Now he had to have her even more...


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I AM BACK BETTER THAN EVER. I HAVE READ THIS OVER AND SEEN MY MISTAKES :) SOS BUT BEAR WITH ME THIS IS MY FRIST TIME WRITING A FANCITION SO I WILL MAKE MISTAKES. **

**PS: I OWN NOTHING (EXCPEPT FOR ME)**

Clary

What was she doing? Flirting with her boyfriend's great great granddad?! What are you thinking!? You know what, the damage is not done maybe if she stayed away from him then she wouldn't be tempted. Clary slowly lifted my head up to peak a glance at Will but he was already looking at her. Her eyes widened as she quickly stared at the wall pretending to be admiring the painting. She could feel my face and neck heating up. Clary took a deep breath. Self control Clary she told herself. Another deep breath. Oh but those blue eyes! She wished she could get her sketch pad and start sketching him.

'So we have already brought some clothes for you and they are placed in your bedrooms' Maryse informed them 'i think me Charlotte and Henry are going to go over a few time travelling things and you kids go enjoy yourselves a little but don't get drunk' everyone nodded as the older shadowhunters left the room then burst into arguments.

Isabel walked into the middle of the room in her knee high black boot and tight pink mini dress 'I think we should take you all shopping' she said proudly like it was some amazing idea

'Shut up Iss they already got new clothes ' Jace now stood up as Isabel sat down 'I think w-

'That's new' Alec commented

Jace ignored him and carried on 'as i was saying we should take the oldies to kill some demons JACE style' he did some karate chops at the end

'Now what is THE JACE style?' Will asked 'running around in tutus calling for your mommy to help you kill little wittle demons' will made baby noises as if to prove his point.

'Didn't you hear me before gramps or do you really hate kids?' Jace said as he walked closer toward Will.

'Oh little herondale, if you are talking about cutting my dick again then so be it will only mean that your hole existence would be creased but do what you must and it is not like anyone would miss you Blondie.

Tessa suddenly straightened her back and gasped at in impoliteness 'WILL!'

'TESSA!' Will shot back 'i think we have moved past first name bases don't you think.

Everyone watched them in them in awkward silence. Clary could clearly see how much he adored her. The way his eyes melted when they looked at Tessa but wait wasn't Tessa engaged to the other shadow hunter jem? She wasn't feeling jealous but the opposite. This just secured her feeling for Jace. Someone had to break this silence so she walked over to Jace and whispered into his ear be 'nice and you shall be rewarded herondale' and hugged him tighter. This is where she belonged.

Will

He saw Clary walking into Jace's arms and whispering something in ear and he smiled and nodded his head like a little school boy. Jealously exploded within him! It was not fair! How was he the only one not allowed to love? Even his big headed descendant got this beautiful fiery girl that he wanted. Ergh! Clary was the only he felt attraction toward since Tessa. Oh Tessa! Why couldn't she just love him?

Clary interrupted his thoughts of self pity by saying 'why don't we all go pandemonium! It would be really cool'

Jem asked what we all were thinking 'excuse me Miss Morgenstern but are you talking about the secret organization of mundane trying to overthrow the shadow hunter society'

Before Clary could answer Isabel spoke 'No! What she means is that we could all go clubbing and meet hot guys or girls in your case' she looked at Gabriel who she was standing pretty close to.

'Nope its guys in Gabriel's case' will said and everyone snickered especially Clary. William felt proud. Insulting lightwoods always lightened his mood.

'So are we going or what?' Jace tapping his foot impatiently

'Sure why not' Jessamine replied to jace while batting her eyes. Clary's grip tightened 'I am always ready to party when there are cute guys about'

'Slut' Will coughed then smiled at Clary who gave him a small smile.

'Clary why don't you take Jem and Will to their rooms seeing as it is right next to yours and me ,Jace and Alec can handle the rest.' Clary nodded at Isabel and started walking off.

Will and Jem caught up with her. Wow she was small but she could sure walk fast.

'Miss Morgenstern how did you create a time travelling portal, if you don't mind me asking? Jem asked politely

Clary slowed down a little 'call me clary jem. When i was in my mum's stomach my dad fed my mum angel blood. He did the same with jace and my older brother but he fed my mum demon blood instead angel for my brother. This allows us special abilities like i can make up any runes i want and Jace can run and jump faster and higher than it is possible.'

'Where is older brother and your dad?' Will asked quietly

Clary went bright red 'um well i sort of killed my dad and my brother and i aren't on the best terms since he nearly tried to rape me.'

'lovely family' will spoke 'don't forget to invite me over for Christmas' by the look of jems face he thought he had gone too far but clary surprised his by laughing

'so this is your room and this is mine' she pointed to the room next to theirs ' i will be staying here till my mum gets back from idris and if you need anything just as me'

'oh i will' will said under his breath.

**Okay guys :)next update will have the clubbing and i wonder who going to waking up in whose bed?**

**Thank you guys for the follows and favourites. I love you all and plzzzz write reviews it really keeps me motivated. And if any of you want a paring of two characters write below or pm me :D and i will add them into my story**

**I will try and update soon **

**Xoxo sim **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUY :D thank you for the review and as reward you guys get another update *screams in joy* your welcome. **

**Anyway this update is gonna have the clubbing scene and horrible hangover oh and before i forget shout out to MAXXIE09090 and jem and iss... *smiles evilly***

**All the characters belong to me bitches (just joking) they all belong to cc**

'What do you think?' clary asked jace. She was in soft green and cream skin tight backless dress and with match green wedges which gave her enough height to come up to jace's shoulders. Isabel made her wear a push up bra so her boobs where literally spilling out of her dress. Jace hadn't stopped starting at her since she walked in his room where all the guys where getting ready. If she was being honest, she felt like all the boys were staring at her. This was so embarrassing! All she done was come in to ask if they were ready or not?

Will could help but stare! She looked like an angel walking into the room. He had to admit he was not the one for this century's fashion but she looked breath taking. Everyone in the room where staring at her with open mouths. 'What do you think?' she asked Jace but he was too busy staring at boobs so he decided to answer instead 'i think you look amazing'

That broke Jace mediation of the deep mysteries of breasts at snapped his neck towards Will but before he could say anything clary stopped him

'Thank you Will but you lot are worse than girls honestly we have been waiting forever! How long are you guys taking?'

'do you think it is easy looking so hot it takes hours of blood and sweat to get all this redhead' Gabriel gestured to his face while powdering his nose

Will blood boiled 'her name is Clary, lightworm'

Gabriel open his mouth to insult Will back put Jace stopped him 'Do not argue with an idiot Gabriel. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience

Jace high-fived Gabriel 'the day when a lightwood and herondale high five is a sad day to all' jem said sadly.

Alec frowned 'hey me and Jace are parabatis' and i am a lightwood' Will whose face showed betrayal and disgust 'i don't think i can take this anymore Jem they are worse than ducks'

'You know what, when you are done having your little bitch fight then come to the club meanwhile me and the girls are going to be having some' clary left the room.

'oh clare bear!' jace ran after her and slowly the others left to party.

The music was thumping so loud that you couldn't even think. Will winked at Jessamine to confirm the plan they made. She wanted Jace and he wanted Clary. He never really liked Jessamine but he needed her now to leer Jace away. And she was doing a good job at it and clary was all ready for the kill but lightworm got to her and started taking her to the dance floor. Oh no that worm wasn't taking her.

'i adore this music! Prey tell who song this and i will go marry them

Clary bit back a laugh 'it's one direction and will i have the honour of being a bridesmaid at your wedding' she laughed

Someone pulled Gabriel backwards and he fell on the floor 'now shoo along worm go slither in the grass' will laughed at Gabriel ' may i have this honour milady' as the a slow song can along

'sure why not' clary sliped into his arms and started to sway 'are you okay will your going red!'

'oh i am fine its just all this emotions your making me feel i simply cannot handle them' he said honesty. Having her pressing against his bought up emotions he kept guarded up.

She laughed throwing her head back, her curls flying everywhere 'Men have two emotions: Hungry and Horny. If you are seen without an erection Mr. herondale, I'll make you a sandwich' it was time for him too blush.

The song changed and something fast and loud came on and clary started jumping. She looked like a fairy on drugs. 'come on will! Jump! JUMP! WOOOOHOOOOOOOO' Will started jumping to his hair began sticking to his forehead. He didn't care! ' I DONT CARE' he screamed. He didn't care about jem or tessa or anything. He had loud music, loads of beer and a beautiful red head in his arms. For the first time in months he was happy!

'tequilas! TEQUILAS!' Isabel shouted. Jace had 3 but couldn't take any more because he was already drunk and clary and 7 and will beat everyone by drinking 17 nonstop. Jessamine tried one but vomited and jem and tessa didn't want any. Will and clary wondered back over to the dance floor...

Ergh! Clary's head hurt. She snuggled back into someone's arms. _Ummmmm_ she thought _so cosy_. _Wait? Who was she sleeping with? _**William?! **She pushed him of her bed. No no no no! He was in nothing but his boxers and she was in nothing but her bra and panties!

'wha.. by the angel clary why did you do that for?!'

'will did we.. i mean ... did we do it last night?' she was blushing harder than he had ever seen her before 'i don't remember' she said quietly.

' i don't remember either but nothing probably even happened now let's hop back in bed' she threw a pillow at out of my room herondale' when he was gone she lay in her bed trying to remember and then an image of will and her making out on her bed. _Holy crap she was screwed!_

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS ? NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME MAJOR MAKE OUT SCENCES AND CAN ANY ONE THINK OF SHIP NAME 4 CLARY AND WILL? I CAME UP WITH CILL. C U AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER REVEIW IF YOU WANT SHOUT OUTS **


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY 4 NOT UPLOADING 4 SOOOOOO LONG! IT JUST THAT I HAVE MY MATHS FINAL COMING UP BUT I STILL MADE TIME! SO I BETTER GET SOME BADASS REVIEWS FROM ALL MY FOLLOWS OUT THERE OR NO NEXT CHAPTER 4 A REALLY LONG LONG TIME**

**JACE:SIM IF U DID OWN US, WHO WOULD YOU MAKE HOTTER? ME OR THAT TOAD WILLIAM?**

**WILL: INSECURITY IS A VERY UNATTRACTIVE TRAIT...**

**JACE: I ILL SHOW YOU WHAT UNATTRACTIVE LOOKS LIKE HERONDALE**

**ME: BOYS! BOYS I DONT OWN YOU GUYS! CC DOES GO BUG HER!**

**WILL: OKAY THEN JUST WRITE HER ADDRESS HERE AND WE WILL BE RIGHT BAC-**

**ME: WILLIAM HERONDALE**

**JACE:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ME:JONATHAN CHRITOPER HERONDALE YOU TOO!**

**WILL: FINE LETS GET TO THE STORY AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE MORE KISSING SENCES BETWEEN ME AND CLARY! I found the last update lacking.**

**JACE:****_ KISSING SENCES?! SIMMMMMMMMM!_**

Another canon full of vomit exploded through his mouth. Ergh. He had hangover before but never this bad. Blerghhhhhh. Here we go again. Sweat dripped down his forehead. This was awful but it was so worth it having that amazing afternoon with Clary. He would have a thousand hangovers for another afternoon like that with her. Blerghhhhhhh. Well, maybe not a thousand.

'dear William' jem was standing near the open bathroom door grinning like he always before he says 'I told you so' there it was right out queue

'fuck of carstairs not in the fucking mood right now'

'fine ill just tell clary you don't want to see her then' jem said mockingly

'she wants to see me!' Will perked up and started standing up

'you really like her, don't you?' will rolled his eyes and made a _yeah right _face 'no really William. You are just happy around her. Do be honest more happy than i have ever seen you before. When she walks by your start blushing Will BLUSHING! You never blush

'its just the air here is not good for my skin' will replied will washing his face and brushing his teeth 'it makes it splotchy'

'will you that you can go out with her '

'WHY NOT?!' He said a little too fast

'you know why. And she is love with someone else and she is from a different century' jem said calmly

'jace JACE! He doesn't even love her didn't you see him with that slut Jessie i mean he didn't even care that i was rubbing against his girlfriend all night or that we were half naked and sleeping together!'

'woah! Wait WHAT!' jem stared at William with utter shock 'will please tell me you didn't'

'i don't know' jem was still staring daggers at him 'i- we can't remember okay! And I don't care if anything happened she deserves to be happier than she is now!

'and you think you can give her that Will? We are leaving in about two weeks'

'Jace, can i talk to you?' clary asked as she entered his room. He hadn't even looked at her when they were having breakfast. She couldn't even blame him! She wouldn't look at herself. What had she done! And she would even admit to herself but she was in love with Will! She loved him just as much as she loved Jace. His blue eyes, which were always filled with mischief. His cocky smile and most of the way he blushes! She had never been able to make Jace blush before. What was she thinking?! What will Jace say! _Jace! _Tears began to spill out of her eyes. _NO NO NO!_ She could cry not in front of Jace. 'I...I..' Jace ran up to her and hugged her tight. 'i am so sorry please forgive me!' we whispered into her ears ' i shouldn't have done that. I should have controlled myself'

'What did you do Jace?' Clary sobbed into his shoulder. Jace was shaking now she could feel his tears on her back 'please tell me i am wrong! That you didn't...

'i am so sorry clary! I was so drunk and she was all over me and i couldn't stop mys-

Clary cried louder and started to push away from Jace 'WHY?! WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!' she screamed and ran out of his room. Jace just lay on the floor crying into his hands.

'YOU FUCKING BITCH!' clary ran into the dining room where everyone was having lunch. Everyone was staring at her with open mouths. Her eyes were red and her face wet and red from tears. Will stood up immediately and ran up to clary to hold her back from murdering Jessamine ' I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING SLUT!'

'it not my fault you could keep your boyfriend happy so that he had to come to me for some fun!' Will let go of clary waist and walked over to jessamine and slapped her hard on the cheek. She gasped at him and began crying. _So pathetic!_

'here take my lunch seeing you are so interested in other peoples left over's' he took clary hand and pulled her out the door and chucked her onto his bed.

'you didn't have to do that i could have handled it myself'

'no you couldn't have and you can drop that act here!'

'what act!' but tears where already started to form in her eyes. Will came up to her and hugged her tight. He slowly pulled back and looked into her soft green eyes and pulled in for a soft kiss. She was startled at first but then slowly melted into. His hand began to move up her waist and he pushed her against the wall. Her hand felt his soft hair and she kissed him deeper. This was better than crying all day about you know how. Will pulled back and buried his face in her hair 'you don't know how long i have been waiting to do that and now i can do this whenever i want' she could feel him smiling and she smiled too

'Will i am going home' she said slowly. She didn't want to leave him but she couldn't said here with jace or jessamine. He straitened his back and looked into her eyes

'you cant leave me please and i thought said your mum was in idris'

' ill stay at luc's and i am a big girl i can live on my own for a few weeks you know that right!'

'ON YOUR OWN! Miss Morgenstern what kind of man would i be if i let you go on your own. Let me come with you!

Clary thought for a moment. This would be crazy but at least she would be all alone so she nodded and pulled will into another make out session!

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? IF YOU LIKED IT PLZZZ REVIEW BELOW. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEW BE4 I UPDATE AGAIN :D. AND I LOVEEEEE JACE SOOOOOO MUCH BUT THIS IS ABOUT CLARY AND WILL NOT CLARY AND JACE. AND OH YEAH NEXT UPDATE AN EVIL BROTHER WILL BE APEARING OHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHH SOME WILL AND SEBAITION BATTLE TIME. TILL NEXT TIME **

XOXOX SIM


End file.
